


Imagine

by noona_in_too_deep



Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, also a bit of fluff, and in the toilet, fantasy turning into reality, getting busy in the steam bath, quickie before the concert, this is me shamelessly self-indulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona_in_too_deep/pseuds/noona_in_too_deep
Summary: God bless imaginativeness. Allowing oneself to get lost in little daydreams about this and that soothes away any tension, disquietness and trouble. Sometimes the thoughts might not be chaste or innocent, but that only aids to take off the edge of a hard day. But how the hell is one supposed to cope with one of these fancies becoming reality in the form of a very real, very close and very almost-naked Zico?





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this is pure self-indulgence and does not make much sense, but hey, it‘s just my imagination running wild. There‘s a grain of truth in it, because I did travel to see Block B in concert during their European tour and I did stand next to a guy that must have been one of their managers when I checked in at the hotel (sorry for eavesdropping on his conversation), but everything else is just my dirty mind rambling. Forgive me for any mistakes, because English is not my native language. Hope you enjoy!

 

She put in her headphones, selected the playlist she made from the setlist of the current Block B Tour in Europe and leaned back in her train seat with a deep sigh. The week at work had been hell and she felt exhausted, but now she was on her way a short 2.5h train ride away from seeing said K-Pop group and her plan was to fangirl to her heart‘s content - _of course_ \- but also to kick back and relax, not talk to anyone and just do whatever she felt like doing in the spur of the moment until her train back home departed the next evening. She sometimes needed a break from it all and to be alone for a while.

 

Closing her eyes and trying to catch up on some sleep, she couldn‘t help but listen to the conversation of three girls behind her, as they were talking loudly and excitedly even over the sound of “Nice Day” playing in her ears. It was clear that they were also fans going to the concert and she chuckled silently as one of them explained to the others „Zico is the rapper and producer, Taeil is the oldest, this guy I don‘t know his name,...“ Just then two other girls sitting further away also caught on and joined the three fans and together they were chatting away happily about their favorite K-Pop artists, Exo, Bigbang, BTS,... should she be social and join them? _Nah_ , she wanted to sleep, so she turned up the volume.

 

Her thoughts drifted... she‘d never seen a K-Pop concert in her home continent (Europe somehow seemed to be excluded from most „World“ Tours), only on holiday in Japan. How different would it be, would there also be an ocean of lightsticks and fanchants? Then she returned to a thought she‘s had since she booked the tickets and a hotel for the night: would maybe Block B themselves or their staff stay at the same hotel? It was smack right next to the concert venue and seemed a decent 4-star hotel even with a small spa, but probably they stayed somewhere else. But what if not? What if she ran into them? In the lobby? During breakfast? In the spa... and she drifted off to sleep.

 

When she arrived at the hotel she was in good spirits, rested and close to humming along with “Toy”, which was playing in her headphones. She couldn‘t help but grin broadly when the first thing she caught sight of were two young men in the lobby conversing in Korean, looking stressed out while checking their phones and pacing up and down. Staff. Bingo (or more adequate in this case: Jackpot). She went to the reception counter to check in as the older looking guy went to talk to the receptionist next to her. He ordered ice to one of the rooms and informed that there were no towels left in the spa area, he needed someone to bring up more towels, while the cute sound of Kakao Talk messages kept on pinging on his phone non-stop, before he walked away making a call to someone who must have been the local concert organizer.

 

She didn‘t really listen to what the other receptionist said to her, because yep, this was definitely one of the tour managers. She had been working on the organizer‘s end of music events long enough to spot one ( _Oh, the stress level before any concert! I definitely don‘t envy him right now!_ ). Turning back to the receptionist, she thanked him and asked with a bright smile: „So, there are towels in the spa, no need to bring them from the room?“ „Yes, correct, madam.“ And she couldn‘t wipe away the smile from her lips all the way to her room, where she quickly got ready to head to the spa, because there were almost three hours left before the concert started anyway.

 

Getting off the elevator on the 11th floor, she was greeted with a stunning panorama over the city with a reddish-golden sun about to set soon. As she walked in the direction of the spa, she passed the small gym and her heart beat faster as she identified the music coming from the gym to be Bastardz‘ “Zero for Conduct” - and then she stopped in her track for one second when she peeked through the open door and saw three young men practicing the corresponding choreography. Zico, U-Kwon and B-Bomb ( _Yeah, right, P.O is sick, so they‘re rehearsing with Zico instead,_ her brain supplied). The former two‘s eyes flicked towards her briefly before turning towards the mirror again, while Minhyuk was absorbed in dancing. She willed her feet to start moving again, because she had more freaking dignity to her than to start screaming like a hopeless fangirl, so the whole scene was over in less than 5 seconds, but she grinned like a fool when she entered the spa area.

 

Luckily, the spa was deserted, so she leisurely took a long shower to calm her nerves, because _OMG_! She just fucking saw Block B!!! She had enough willpower and restraint not to stare at them or bother them, because she was a grown ass woman, not a teenager anymore, and the one thing she really disliked about K-Pop was the fans going way overboard in their attempts to get as close as possible to their idols. So she was content she kept her composure earlier and entered the Finnish sauna.

 

When the heat got too much, she hopped out under the cold shower, but just when she grabbed for her towel, the door opened and she heard male voices - _of fucking course_ \- in Korean. She didn‘t turn around, because she was frickin‘ buck naked, but she could feel stares in her back ( _Thank God_! that she had been diligently working out the past couple of month and had shaved meticulously this morning, so at least she didn‘t have to be embarrassed of what she was showing). Wrapping herself in her towel, she walked out onto the terrace to study the panorama and the sunset, then allowing herself a glance indoor just to confirm that it was really the three Block B members.

 

 _Fuck those differences in sauna culture_ , she thought, because the three boys were wearing bathing trunks, making her more awkward. She had never minded the European sauna culture of sitting next to strangers of both sexes, everyone in their birthday suits, but she also had to admit that she had felt utterly relaxed in the Korean saunas she had visited on holiday, where you run around naked only in the gender-separate areas, but are given some kind of pajamas for the mixed areas. She sighed and looked down, but that didn‘t help to distract her either, because she realized she was looking down at the concert hall and the impressive queue of Block B fans already waiting.

 

She heard the voices muffled now, so she turned around to see the guys had entered the Finnish sauna. Already shivering a bit from the cold air, she decided to hit the steam bath and felt her tense muscles relax in the heat and her breathing smooth in the dense steam. Pulling her legs up, leaning back and closing her eyes, because the steam was so dense that from outside probably nobody could see her anyways, she was listening to muffled laughter next door, then how the voices grew louder as they exited the sauna and then people noisily leaving the spa. Quiet settled, but then she nearly jumped when the door opened and someone sat down on the opposite bench, in the furthest corner from her.

 

„H-hi.“ She squeaked, because to greet anyone entering was also part of her understanding of sauna etiquette. „Hi.“ a gorgeous, dark and slightly raspy voice echoed. Who was that? Why the hell was the steam so dense? Must be either Zico or B-Bomb according to the voice and the body outline she was able to see through the mist. Shit, this was really awkward! She was feeling hot and bothered, because even though she was closer than most BBC could ever dream of being, this was kind of way too close, it made her feel overwhelmed. So she decided to leave, only to realize when she stepped closer and towards the door, that indeed this was Woo Jiho, the black ink all over his torso gave him away through the fog.

 

 _Shit_ , her brain said, but she managed to make her mouth say „Bye.“ as she passed him - at this instant she felt a jolt run through her body, because she felt him grab her wrist with a soft, yet determined touch. „Wait.“ he uttered and her feet obeyed. „We have plenty of time left before the concert.“ „Uh? Ah, yeah.“ her mind went blank and she couldn‘t put any stringent words together as she turned towards him and their eyes connected. _Fuck, this is not really happening_ , she internally pleaded while she felt a gradual tug at her wrist towards him and inched downwards to his sitting figure like in a trance. She straddled his thighs and when Jiho circled her waist with both hands and pulled her into his lap, she made a tiny surprised noise in the back of her throat, because just now she realized he was naked, too.

 

He pulled her body tight and let his hands roam across her back when she wrapped her arms around his neck to tilt her head down, searching out his lips for a kiss. _Holy shit_ , those beautiful, thick lips felt absolutely amazing, so plump and soft. And then when they opened into the kiss, tongues slipping forward, meeting, licking, teasing, she couldn‘t suppress a moan, because Zico tasted so ridiculously delicious. She felt his lips curl into a smile and he asked against her mouth: „You like that, uh? How about this?“ as he pushed his groin upwards while pushing her down by her waist, which made her gasp as she felt a hardness form between his legs.

 

Drawing a few small, slow circles with her hips, she studied his face through the steam for a second, because - _Jesus Christ_ \- he was stunningly handsome as he looked up at her with dark eyes and parted lips. She cupped his chin and pulled him in for another kiss, more urgent and heated this time. Feeling his hand cup her breast and his erection growing bigger and bigger, he broke the kiss to caress her nipple with those sinfully plush lips before licking and nibbling at the sensitive flesh. To keep her mouth occupied, she started placing wet kisses down his neck and shoulders, lapping at the word „John“ inked into his right shoulder.

 

She had never been with anyone with so many tattoos, it made her want to trace the lines of each of them with her tongue (well, except the face of his mother, that would be weird), so she carefully detached herself from Zico‘s lap to let her mouth and hands roam his chest, passing „God save Paulus“, the cross and the bees and music show win on her way southwards. Dropping to her knees between his legs, she ran her hand up the inside of his thigh, at the same time venturing lower and lower with her lips, feeling his stomach flex under her touch and hearing him inhale sharply as her hand reached the base of his shaft and wrapped around it while placing a kiss on the tip of his cock.

 

Licking her lips, she wrapped them around his tip, darting out her tongue to dance in circles before sinking down as far as she could, engulfing his member in her hot, wet mouth. She was pleased to hear him gasp and spread his legs further as she tasted a drop of pre-cum on her tongue - it‘s salty and tingles in the back of her throat when she swallows. Her humming around his dick in appreciation caused a moan to spill from Jiho‘s lips as he weaved his longs fingers into her hair, because - _fuck_ \- this felt so good and even better when she relaxed her jaw and sunk all the way down until he felt the tip of his dick hit her throat. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the wall to fully enjoy the sensation of being caressed by her luscious lips and velvety tongue.

 

It was so worth it to muster the courage to make a move on her. He liked what he saw when he entered the spa earlier, she was just his type: endless, slender legs and healthy curves, enough ass and hips to sink his fingers into but a slim waist - and she was shaved so smooth between her legs, no wiry Asian hair possibly getting stuck on his tongue. He should have made better use of the time here in Europe, because in a few days he would go back to Korea already. Man, if only Korean girls were a bit more open and chill like Western chicks...

 

His train of thought was disrupted when he felt the tight hotness of her mouth be replaced by the moist, warm air of the steam bath. He looked down at her big eyes as she smiled up at him: „Jiho, I‘m kind of suffocating in this heat here, let‘s get out.“ and she nudged him out and under the cold shower. He flinched under the cold water, but she enjoyed it caressing her heated body, which she pressed flush to his and claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss. „Let‘s go to my room?“ she breathed against his ear, but he replied: „I can‘t really walk through the hotel with a huge tent in my pants...“ and they both looked down at his hard cock standing erect ( _Wow, even his dick is pretty, just the right size and nice and fat_ , she thought) „...let‘s go to the bathroom for some privacy, OK?“

 

„OK, sounds like a plan...“ she purred while gliding her fingers over the ink on his torso appreciatingly now that she could see the tattoos well while he pulled her hips in to rub their groins together. She asked: „You have condoms?“ „Mmmmh, no, shit.“ „Shit, me neither.“ „Not in your room either?“ „No, sorry, wasn‘t really planning any of this.“ She literally saw the gears shifting in his brain when she looked into his dark, slanted eyes. „I could call my members...“ he thought out loud, but was interrupted by her: „Hell no!“ the thought of any one of them coming up with a smug grin on his face was just mortifyingly embarrassing: „Don‘t worry, I got the birth control part covered, it‘s just... just, you know. Just make sure to pull out before you come, OK?“ „OK.“ She looked at him and he seemed a bit flustered at her straightforward words and flushed, _how cute_ , she thought.

 

He did blush a bit, indeed, because _damn_ , European girls were fierce and kind of shameless. Also, he noticed that she was freaking tall, only maybe one centimeter shorter than him. That was a first for him. She chuckled softly, because it was like a switch had been flicked, Jiho looked so young and adorable right now with his cheeks dusted pink, not sexy as hell and sure of himself like before. She beamed a wide smile at him, took his hand to tug him towards the bathroom in the lady‘s changing room and said: „C‘mon, follow noona.“

 

When he locked the toilet door behind them (thankfully not a mere toilet stall, but a proper small room), the switch was turned again as she saw a dark, sensual sparkle in his pupils briefly before she suddenly was pinned to the wall, caged by his arms on either side of her head. Dropping his voice low and rough, he mumbled: „So, _noona_ , you know my name, you know my age, now let me know, are you always being this easy for anyone... or are you just an easy fangirl for Block B, would you spread those legs for any of the members?“ as he wedged his thigh between her legs, pushing upward into her crotch.

 

She shuddered and arched her back, not only because the tiled wall against her back was cold as fuck, but also at hearing the word noona drip from his lips and the roughness of his questions. She might have been slightly starstruck earlier, but now she was simply enjoying this game for two, because, _shit_ , she really wanted this man (she couldn‘t remember ever wanting anyone this _bad_ ), she felt the heat spread in her lower abdomen, felt so wet between her legs already. He was grinning at her, waiting for an answer, but she grinned back with a mischievous glint in her eye and took her time to take his sight in: dark, glistening eyes in such a pretty almond shape, wide, even facial features and then those damn lips, how could they look so ridiculously plump and pink, like they were candy meant to be devoured.

 

If he wanted to play, she could play along: „ _Baby_ , it‘s all just for you, no one else. All yours to use as you please.“ she purred seductively with half closed eyes while her hands enjoyed sliding over the toned arms and back, down to his perky little behind, which she grabbed hard with both hands just as he groaned at her words. She felt a shiver run through him and pulled him tight while leaning in to suck in his lower lip, which felt like the softest candy between her lips and gently nipping teeth. He pushed his strong thigh harder between her legs and felt heat and wetness against his skin.

 

Zico was getting impatient and tilted his head to claim her lips in a messy kiss, all tongue and teeth as his hand pinched her nipple hard, earning a gasp from her, before letting his fingers slip over her stomach while easing the pressure of his thigh to slide his middle finger between her legs to rub over her folds. He wasted no time and pushed it in with one swift motion, making her twitch and moan into his mouth. Pleased at her reaction, he added his index finger, because the slide was easy, wet and hot.

 

She was getting even more impatient than him, so she lifted her leg and swung it around his hips, pulling him closer to feel his erection against her hip bone and urged: „Stop teasing and fuck me already.“ They locked eyes for a split-second, maybe both shocked at how raunchy things had turned in such little time, because they sounded as if they were shooting porn, but then Jiho broke into a grin and grabbed his straining cock to align it with her core. She tilted her hips forward, steadying herself by grabbing on to his shoulders and placing her foot on the closed toilet seat.

 

Feeling the blunt, warm tip rub over her folds, she closed her eyes to focus on the sensation, the sensation of increasing pressure until his cock found the right angle and he pushed in to the hilt with determination. She gasped breathlessly, the sudden intrusion filling her so deliciously, so completely, the base of his shaft pressing so delightfully into her swollen core, his wiry, shortly groomed hair tickling a little. At the same time he muffled his moan by biting her neck, because - _of fuck_ \- the hot tightness he pushed into and that now engulfed his dick felt such so overwhelmingly perfect.

 

He slowly pulled out almost all the way in order to slam back in right away, quick and hard. Caught off guard by the suddenness and force, she let out a small yelp and looked at him with eyes wide from surprise, which made him grin wickedly before repeating the action, causing her to throw her head back and moan, because she felt like a shock of electricity ran up from her crotch through her spine with each powerful thrust. She sensed all her blood rush to her groin, she felt like she was on fire and grabbed a hand full of Jiho‘s short, dark hair to pull him towards her for a deep kiss.

 

The angle was sexy, because they were at eye level and he enjoyed how her beautiful eyes flinched at every sharp thrust, how sweet her hot breath tickled at each exhale coinciding with a snap of his hips and to taste her delicate mouth, but Zico wasn‘t satisfied with how she was immobilized against the wall. He pulled out, dragging his length along her walls, and pulled her away from the wall, spinning her around and getting behind her. She placed her hands on the wall in front, spread her legs and bent her back straight like a tabletop. Feeling one hand steadying her waist, she sensed his hardness probing her core, then sliding in smoothly and wetly until he was pressed balls deep inside her.

 

„Fuck, you‘re so wet. You really want this, uh?“ he mumbled in awe while smoothing his palm over her back. She ground her hips backwards into his body and hummed lewdly: „Mmmmhh, yeah, your dick feels so good inside m-mmmeeeh!“ her last word broken off into a cry as he pushed into her hard. „Sh-shit, like this, fuck me hard.“ she continued and he was more than happy to oblige as he pulled all the way out only to drive his cock back into her hole with might and snapping his hips forward once he was buried all the way. „Anything for you, noona.“

 

Picking up the pace, he grabbed her hips and drilled into her with powerful thrusts that had his balls slapping her swollen, sensitive folds at each thrust. She moaned, because this extra stimulation plus the obscene sound of skin smashing against skin made her nerves tingle on edge. Starting to meet his thrusts with a push of her hips backwards, she heard him growl ruggedly from deep within and she felt proud to be able to wretch such an intimate sound from this gorgeous man. With one hand, she reached backwards until she could grab his muscular thigh from the inside and pull him in even more at each of his pushes forward.

 

Jiho reveled in the panorama in front of him: how prettily she arched her back, how her head jerked up slightly each time he pushed into her with force, how she started to pant in his rhythm and - most gloriously - how he watched his dick appear and disappear in between her round ass cheeks. His breathing was getting more labored, too, and he bit his fat lower lip in concentration. „Mmmh, shit.“ he hissed, as he felt a familiar heat starting to coil and churn in his stomach. He snapped his hips forward faster and harder, feeling the hot tightness of her walls contract around his length.

 

She abandoned herself completely to the sensation of his thick hardness slamming into her powerfully, pushing and pulling along her wet walls, which she felt pulsating from stimulation. She screwed her eyes shut and felt the sweaty slap of his hips against her backside, how his balls smacked into her each time their bodies met and the delicious pressure he applied against her sensitive core. Her pants turned into little „Aaaah“s she breathed out every time he buried himself deep inside her.

 

The pleasure was overpowering, she was feeling so much, too much right now, her brain reduced to mush as she was just _feeling_. But a sudden flash made her remember who it was, who fucked her senseless, holy shit, it was _THE_ fucking Woo Jiho. With this realization, her orgasm hit her hard, she arched her back, threw her head back and mewled high and needy, all nerves in her body tingling and burning, while she shivered so hard, that even her breath shivered.

 

Sensing her buck and shudder, walls clenching around his cock, Zico felt his concentration on lasting longer vanish as he felt so close to the edge already. He pushed into her hot wetness deeply and with abandon, noticing the heat from his stomach shoot into his groin and his balls tighten. As she clamped down on his hardness once more in an aftershock of her high, he suddenly remembered he has promised to pull out - luckily, because the tightness around his member pushed him over the edge and he felt his own high wash over him in waves.

 

He withdrew from her slit just as his balls contracted and the first spurt of hot, white cum streaked across her ass cheek, more following as the waves washed through his body and he pinched his eyes shut and let out a guttural growl. When he opened his eyes, still tugging lazily at his dick, he admired the white splatter up her ass and on her back, which was softly heaving with her breathing, which still was ragged as if it was shivering.

 

„Fuck.“ he muttered as he stumbled a step backwards, trying to catch his breath. She swayed on her feet as she let her arms and upper body drop in exhaustion before slowly rolling back up, but as she started to turn, she felt Jiho cleaning up the sticky mess he left on her with some toilet paper. „T-Thanks. That. That was...“ she mumbled, feeling light headed and blissed out. When she turned around to meet his eye, he looked at her with his now even pinker, lusher lips open and pupils dilated from passion as he ended her sentence: „Yeah. That was.“ (well, OK, maybe it was too early for finishing a proper sentence).

 

Instead, Zico snaked his hand around the back of her neck to pull her eagerly into a passionate, deep kiss. She sighed into his mouth, because those lascivious lips just felt way too good on her own, she wished she could stay like this a little bit longer, but he detached himself slowly and suggested: „Shower? I have to leave soon, you know.“ Shining a smile at him she replied: „Sweet“, because that was also the word that came to her mind to describe him.

 

Fortunately, there was still no soul around the ladies changing room, so they quickly made their way into the small shower stall, erupting in a fit of giggles because the two of them barely fit without elbowing the wall. He turned on the hot water and smiled at her brightly and - _Jesus Christ_ \- with any tension erased from the junction between his eyebrows and the line of his jaw thanks to the good fuck, his beautifully broad face looked even more handsome. Equally studying her gleaming, fucked out face, Jiho cupped her small face in his hands, swallowed hard and said as conversationally as possible:

 

„Noona, you know... you know you can‘t really let anyone know about this, right? I can count on you, right? Can you promise me?“ she noticed the tension returning between his eyebrows and smoothed her finger over the area: „Of course, Jiho. There‘s nothing you have to worry about, promise.“ He stared into her eyes for a second and seemed satisfied with the honesty he saw, so he reached for the body wash dispenser and started lathering her breasts with foam. Imitating him, she ran her soapy hands all over him, cherishing how his toned, limber body flexed while he was doing the same to her, his tender, elegant hands feeling so good on her.

 

With a grin, she caressed his shaft and balls more than she actually washed them, content when she noticed his breath hitch and him starting to turn hard again. He took his cock in his hand and wedged it between her legs, rubbing its length teasingly along her folds before breaking away and groaning: „Yah! That‘s not fair, I really have to hurry up and go!“ She laughed softly: „OK, OK, sorry.“ and turned the water back on, but it was just really hard for her to keep her hands to herself, because her fingers were still drawn to his tattoos like by a magnet.

 

When they finished showering and were wrapped in towels, she circled her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to offer: „I‘m obviously not gonna ask for your number...“ studying the reaction in his eyes, but she wasn‘t sure how to interpret the flicker of his eyes „...but my room number is 204, in case you want to drop by later.“ and she connected her lips once more to the suppleness of his, savoring this delicious goodbye kiss and trying to etch it to her memory. „OK.“ was all he answered before he was gone.

 

She sighed and put her clothes back on, fumbling with her headphones, because she urgently needed to listen to „I am you, you are me“ now. Walking back to her room and getting ready for the concert, she was feeling torn: she still felt high from the amazing quickie, a fuzzy, light feeling occupying her head and stomach and she noticed she was grinning from ear to ear, but she also felt a little sting of bitterness in her chest, because even though it had been amazing, she always felt a bit clingy after sex and the goodbye had been clearly underwhelming.

 

Shit, she was so sated and blissed out that she was way too slow in putting on her make-up and hiding a small bruise where Zico ( _oh fuck, THE Z.I.CO_ , her fangirl self was returning) had bit her neck under a broad, velvety faux-leather choker, so she left her room only 45 minutes before the concert started, only to notice that she forgot her ticket on the nightstand when she was in the elevator. _Pull yourself together, girl_ , she scolded herself while looking in the mirror. She was happy with her reflection, because her face was glowing and it was impossible to stop smiling.

 

As she arrived quite late, she stood rather in the back and to the side of the concert hall, because it was already almost full when she entered. Her stomach churned nervously every time the fans in the VIP section in the front started screaming, because they caught a glimpse of someone, and she got goosebumps when the lights went out and the music came on, booming loud and powerful. The screams from the audience were ear piercing when the six members (poor P.O being sick) came on stage and her eyes immediately darted to the tall figure of Zico, looking glorious in his stage make-up, almost-black hair swept back and up, wearing a black Iron Maiden T-Shirt on top of an velvety, wine-red hoodie.

 

She was craving a hug from him in this ultra soft looking hoodie, she was sure the material would feel so good, but as clearly that was not going to happen, she brushed away the thought and started to enjoy the concert, dancing her heart out, jumping, waving, singing and screaming like all the other hundreds of fans. More often than not, her glance was drawn to Zico, because his charisma on stage was no joke, every word and every gesture oozed swag, he was so immersed and positively loved being on stage, it made her heart expand. Then the Bastardz song came on and Zico was lit. She was shook. With a shiver, she the memory of the intimate touches, tastes and sights from just earlier hit her and she felt her panties growing moist.

 

The concert ended way too quickly, she wanted to dance and sing some more, she wanted more time to also pay attention to each of the other members and she wanted to see the whole concert once more being just able to feast her eyes on Zico. The smile on her face had grown even wider now that her post-coital high was joined by the most beautiful post-concert high. So she skipped back to her hotel room, boiled water in the kettle to eat the cup ramyun she brought and browse the Internet for fancams of the previous stops of Block B‘s Europe tour. Time flew by and it was midnight, but her head was still spinning and her ears still ringing when she got ready for bed, just wearing a long tank top and panties, snuggling under the covers of the spacious hotel room.

 

She watched a few MVs with her headphones on, as it was late, so she almost missed the sound coming from the door, but there was something... she took the headphones out, walked over to look through the spyhole in the door and her heart skipped a beat. Opening the door, there was Jiho standing in baggy, black sweatpants and an oversized grey hoodie pulled deep over his smiling face, wet hair sticking out from underneath. The look on his face was soft and exhausted, but happy as he looked so cute and fluffy when he asked: „Can I come in?“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kids! Practice safe sex in real life! This bad example is just imagination.
> 
> No matter whether you prefer fierce Zico or fluffy Zico, leave kudos and comments if you liked :)


End file.
